Convincing Captain Hitsugaya: Valentine's Day
by Ari 347
Summary: Valentine's Day is here, and Matsumoto feels that Captain Hitsugaya is rather lonely. What does her scheming lead to this time? Read and find out!


**A/N:** So I know, I haven't updated my long story, but writing about Bleach is so much more fun! This little plot bunny just wouldn't escape, so here you go! I know, it's kind of AU, and occasionally OOC, but I hope the cuteness of Chibi Taicho makes up for it!

Please review! Virtual goodies for everyone!

(no, I am not high. I'm stressed because of finals. You try yelling at a computer. For some reason, it doesn't make my program work any better...)

* * *

Toshiro glared at his assistant captain. "No."

"But Captain-" Rangiku wailed.

"I said no. We are not celebrating this Valentine's Day, no matter how low you pull your shihakusho." He held out a stack of paper to her. "If you're so bored that you must go to the world of the living and discover their inane holidays, you can do some of that paperwork you're behind on."

Rangiku groaned. "Captain!"

"Enjoy. Stop allowing Inoue to give you these ridiculous ideas." Standing, Toshiro sternly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Rangiku glared after him. Her taicho would accept the beauty of Valentine's Day if it was the last thing she did.

Which it just might be, because the pint-sized captain just might decide to murder her for this idea.

"Kurosaki, take a break!" Toshiro called.

Ichigo nodded and took a long drink. "Matsumoto and my sisters have been getting along lately. She seems to always be around. Do you ever have her work?"

"How? No one controls her." Toshiro leaned Hyorinmaru against the wall and sat down on a bench. "Please inform your sisters that Rangiku does not need to know about every holiday you have in the world of the living. She has enough reason to get drunk already."

"Oh, that's Yuzu. She's been obsessed with it for months. Valentine's Day is pretty much her favorite holiday," Ichigo replied.

"Then tell her to stop. I don't want to deal with this." Toshiro adjusted his haori and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Rangiku is getting on my nerves."

"Maybe she isn't trying to be annoying? Isn't she convinced you're lonely?" Ichigo ducked the stern glare Toshiro was shooting him. "I'm just telling it like it is. Maybe she wants to set you up."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "I doubt that. Rangiku will take any excuse to celebrate."

Or at least, he hoped so.

Karin stared at the busty strawberry blonde across from her. She and Rangiku were sitting by the kitchen table watching Yuzu make cupcakes (and if they were waiting for leftover icing, well…) "Why would you think I'd want to spend Valentine's Day with Captain Hitsugaya? I have my own friends. Plus, I never even see him!"

"But you always talk about him! You never look at any of the boys in our class, either." Yuzu set a plate of red velvet cupcakes on the kitchen table and swatted away Karin's hand. "Those are for my friends. You're not a boy, you only get the ones I mess up."

"What about me?" Rangiku asked. Yuzu shook her head. "Aw. But Karin, won't you come to the Soul Society? I just want Toshiro to see how beautiful Valentine's Day is. The SWA already approved a Valentine's Day party, you must come. You too, Yuzu."

"I'd have to think it was beautiful too and I don't. It's such a waste of time." Karin snatched the spoon from Yuzu's hand and began to lick off the remaining icing. "Isn't there anyone he's friends with in the Soul Society? What about the peach girl?"

"Momo? No way, she's practically his sister! He's so small and already a captain, most women are intimidated by him. Most of the men, too." Yawning, Rangiku stood up. "I have to go before Toshiro gets suspicious. Or angry. Or both. I'll be here tomorrow to pick you two up. Thanks!"

"Wh-" Karin started, but Rangiku was already out the door. "Stupid Shinigami and their stupid ability to walk through walls."

"Oh, come on Karin, it'll be fun! Hmm, what should I make for this party? It's a good thing our school doesn't have a party, it…"

Karin groaned and put her head down. Great. Stupid Shinigami ruining her life. Again.

"I suppose Rangiku forced you to come to this farce as well?" Toshiro asked Karin. The pair were sitting on one of the benches in the garden together, watching the Shinigami dancing. "I apologize for my lieutenant's conduct."

"It's fine. Not like I had any other plans anyway." Looking down at the cup in her hands, Karin sighed. "I wish Ichi-nii was here. I'd like to get home."

"I thought you said you didn't have any plans."

"I don't. Not real ones, anyway. But I'd like to go home and finish my homework or watch a movie."

"A movie?"

Karin looked over at the white-haired captain beside her. "You've never seen one?"

"I live in the Soul Society, of course not. I know of the concept, of course." Toshiro took a sip of water and set his cup beside him. "I can bring you home, if you'd like. Shall we?"

"Yeah, why not? There's nothing to do here, anyway." Karin stood and the captain followed suit. "Let's go."

The pair left the garden, off to the world of the living.

"So…Do you want something to eat? We don't have any watermelon, but we have…" Karin poked her nose in the cabinets, searching for anything Yuzu may have left over. Her twin was still by the Seireitei party and was certainly not coming home anytime soon if she had a choice. "Um, pretzels?"

"It's alright. So long as we're away from that party I'm happy." Toshiro nervously smoothed the jeans his gigai was wearing, his palms oddly sweaty. Isshin was nowhere to be seen (he thought he may have seen his old taicho by the party, but he wasn't sure) and there was no reason to be nervous. "What is this movie you were talking about?"

"Right, you've never seen one. Um…Let me see." Kneeling by the bookcase of videocassettes ( **A/N:** does anyone know what those are) and DVDs, Karin flipped through the selection. "How about Mulan?"

"Who?"

"Mu-you know what, just get over here and watch." The pair settled on the couch with a few reject red velvet cupcakes. Karin pressed play and they lost themselves in the movie.

Ichigo slammed open the door to the house, Isshin, Rangiku, and Yuzu following close behind. "Karin? Karin, where are you?" he shouted.

"Shhh, Nii-chan. They're in here," Yuzu called softly.

"'They'?" Ichigo went into the living room, where Yuzu was standing. The sight that met his eyes only surprised him for about a second before a small smile graced his face.

Karin and Toshiro were still on the couch, Karin's head resting on Toshiro's shoulder as they slept. He had an arm wrapped around her, holding her close. Isshin came in with a blanket and for once, did not begin yelling to his wife. He lay the blanket across the pair with a soft "Sleep well, you two. Happy Valentine's Day."

Rangiku grinned at her chibi taicho the next morning when he entered the office. "So, Captain, what do you think of Valentine's now?" she asked cheekily.

Toshiro glared at her for a moment before grinning ferally. "It was very interesting, Lieutenant Matsumoto. I believe you shall have to take over my paperwork more often. I truly enjoyed this holiday and I may find myself in the world of the living more often now."

That left Rangiku gaping at Toshiro, who simply shrugged. Served her right.

And if there was any truth to that statement, well…

He did find himself hooked on these 'movies', after all.


End file.
